1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition that is suitable for the formation of a flattened film, a protective film or an interlayer insulating film for electronic components such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescent display device, a touch panel, an integrated circuit element, and a solid-state imaging device. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for producing a cured film, a cured film formed by curing a photosensitive resin composition, an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescent display device, and an input device such as a touch panel using a cured film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device and input devices such as a touch panel, a pattern-formed interlayer insulating film is provided in many cases. In order to form the interlayer insulating film, from the viewpoint that the number of steps necessary to obtain a required pattern shape is small and, furthermore, sufficient flatness can be obtained, a photosensitive resin composition is widely used.
In recent years, in order to improve efficiency in production and improve the performance of an image display device, there has been an attempt to carry out a heat treatment or film formation at higher temperature than before (for example, about 300° C.). As a material having high heat resistance, a polybenzoxazole is known. An attempt to prepare a photosensitive resin composition using a polybenzoxazole precursor and form various fine patterns has been made (refer to JP2008-224970A and JP2006-526812A).